


The first and the ever after.

by da34amadeo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beachy love, M/M, Resolution of Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal's first time and where it leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first and the ever after.

The first time.

 

The first time is there on the beach they’ve washed up on. He comes to, the only warmth the sun on his face.

“Will” It’s a desperate cry and he feels hands clutching at him and a heavy weight move up his body. He opens his eyes to find Hannibal staring at him. “Will” he whispers again. Fingers slid up his neck and into his sodden curls. Lips against his skin travel over the line of his jaw to find his mouth. He can only moan helplessly in response. His body is still sluggish and stiff but he warms quickly under the hands that move over his body. He can feel the life flooding back into him at Hannibal’s touch.

“I’m alright.” he stutters 

Hannibal sighs in relief as he clutches Will to him. “I thought I lost you.” Lips graze against his again.  
“I’m here.” He answers back  
.  
I’m sorry he thinks.

Emotion comes flooding in and he can feel himself close to tears and he doesn’t want to fight it anymore. When Hannibal’s mouth meets his again he responds desperately, hungrily. Hands clutch at wet fabric and their bodies warm where one meets the other. Will’s helpless as Hannibal’s looms over him and hands entwine with his. He tastes the salt of the ocean and blood that flows and mixes with his. 

“Hannibal “He moans. It’s half warning and mostly pleasure. It would seem unwise to linger here and indulge in passion when surely authorities are searching for them. Then Hannibal flexes against him and any further thought flees him he arches underneath him and Hannibal gasps in response. He pushes his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck to taste his skin and Hannibal rocks against him again.

After that it all disintegrates into haze of bodies rocking together and mouths against one another and hands that clutch till Hannibal jerks against him and he shudders thru his own climax. 

============================================================================================================

And the ever after

 

It’s taken time for them to get to this place. To stop fighting each other and the feeling they did not acknowledge. The only wounds they inflict on each other are loving ones.

Oh but he loves Hannibal! The monster he is and the monster he is not. His own beast grows in him in slow careful measure. No longer overwhelmed by Hannibal but gently guided.

The fear of being consumed has become hunger itself. Hands move over skin touching and tasting learning the feel of each other. Muscle and sinew move under silken skin. He pictures the carcass torn apart then put back together again.

He’s being explored and disassembled piece by piece and when the pivotal moment comes there is no pain he’s been so completely consumed. He can only moan as Hannibal’s arms slid under his hips and he’s lifted to meet the first thrust that slowly fills him. 

Hands grip his hips and he’s floating on waves of pleasure. Long steady pulses, that move him and move with him, and Hannibal’s voice murmuring above him. Words of ecstasy and devotion. Then he hears his name and one of those graceful hands leave his hip to envelope his cock. His eyes fly open to see Hannibal staring back at him and he cries out spilling across his lover’s hand.

After they lay together loosely entwined. He kisses Hannibal’s shoulder tasting salt and sweat and skin. Hannibal sighs sleepily at his side.

“Any thoughts on dinner?” Hannibal inquires. 

Will laughs softly “I think I’m too full from dessert.”

“There’s no saying we can have more after.” Hannibal reply’s “My appetite knows no bounds.”

“I think you’ve feasted far more often than I have. I need time to process.” He answers carefully. He can’t help brushing a tender hand across his lover’s cheek.   
Hannibal graces him with light feathery kisses across his chest. “I wouldn’t want to exhaust your appetites to soon.” There’s understanding in his tone and Wills grateful for it.

Will sighs “There’s no danger of that.” He’s already craving the feel of Hannibal inside him. The need to be devoured and impaled. He suddenly wonders how it would feel to be the one impaling and he blushes. 

Hannibal lifts away from him and he protests reaching for the other man.

“Come now Will there’s still the meat to be acquired before you can have your supper.” Hannibal’s already half dressed.

He sighs again as he sits up. The moments apparently over for now, “Who will be providing the meat then? You or I? “He tugs his own shirt back over his shoulders.

Hannibal grins “Shall we see who can provide for the table first? “and that sends a different kind of thrill thru him. He can only grin in return before rising to follow his lover out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite go where I wanted it to but still it came out ok I think. I wanted to make the correlation between sex and food and hunting and how it all sort of blends together for them. Still there's yummy sex at least.


End file.
